All This Time
by GraceKellyBardot
Summary: JJ's torn between being bitter about love and trying to find 'the one'.


_All This Time AU J/H M/P_

_JJ looked at herself in the floor-length mirror. She was wearing an elegant blue dress, courtesy of Elizabeth Prentiss. She looked very much the part of maid of honor. A wedding for two of her best friends and she couldn't even find a date. She ended up getting a pity date out of Hotch. Granted, they were both going to be at the same wedding because that had the the same friends and Hotch was a groomsmen but still. JJ's pride was shot. She used to have game. She'd have to go to Morgan for pointers after he was done playing married life. Yes, Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss were getting married. They'd started out as friends, then they decided to try out friends with benefits and then Derek fell in love her and Emily dumped him. Emily eventually came to her senses and now they're just hours away from wedded bliss. JJ smiled when she saw Emily plow into the room, wedding dress on and hair and make-up complete. She looked like a goddess._

_"Emily, Penelope styled you beautifully. Morgan's going to faint!" JJ told her, full of excitement._

_Emily smiled back. "Thanks, JJ. You don't think it's too much though do you? Pen does tend to go overboard." Emily asked nervously. She wanted to look elegant, not vampy._

_"Em, you look like an elegant angel. You almost make me want to get married. " JJ assured her. Emily did make her want to get married. It wasn't even seeing her in the dress, it was the way Morgan made her feel. Complete. They way Morgan and Emily were together was a perfect match. JJ's wished she could find that with someone but was resigned that she was one of the unlucky few who were better off alone._

_"Now., I know she did a good job if Ms. Cynical you is actually thinking about marriage." Emily shot at her with a laugh. Emily then walked over and pulled her into a hug._

_"You're my best friend, JJ. I know one day, you'll find the guy for you the way Morgan is for me."_

_"Don't even start Emily. I remember how hard you fought to not fall in love with him." JJ reminded the glowing bride._

_"True. I knew he was the one when he refused to let me go, and just waited for me to be ready. JJ, I wanted you to be the first to know that I'm pregnant. We found out yesterday." JJ and Emily both let out a girlish squeal._

_"I'm so happy for you guys! We better start getting ready to head to the church, Em. "_

_"Do you think I'm making the right decision, JJ?" Emily asked, falling victim to last second nerves._

_"No. Emily, I know you're going to be deliriously happy as soon as you become Mrs. Derek Morgan. Come on, let's get you married!" JJ and Emily hurried on their way to the church._

_JJ watched, Hotch beside her, as Emily walked down the aisle with David Rossi, and how Morgan looked at her so lovingly. Then the vows were so beautiful, because of course they'd written them themselves. JJ started to tear up. Hotch glanced over at her in concern, so she shot him a glare._

_The reception was much better. They had endless alcohol and cake, such delicious cake. JJ watched Emily and Morgan dance, they were so happy. She hated that she had become so bitter, and so drunk at a wedding. Hotch reappeared this time all but dragging her to the dance floor._

_"You know, Hotch, generally you ask a girl if she'd like to dance before you make her." JJ said snidely._

_"Well, maybe, I would have asked you but you've been off in your own world for a while tonight, I figured my best course of action was to lightly manhandle you. What's wrong JJ?"_

_JJ sighed. Hotch was being a supportive friend. She could do this._

_"I just, I know this will sound completely silly to you, but I just want what they have. Today has made me realize that maybe I do want to get married and have kids, it's just I've haven't found the right person yet, and Hotch, I'm scared I never will." JJ let it all out of her system._

_Hotch contemplated over his next words. While he was thinking his thoughts over he pulled her into a hug. "JJ, you'll find the right guy. I have complete faith in this. You have so much to offer someone, they would be a fool to let you go once they had you." Hotch finished sincerely. JJ smiled up at him. Hotch always knew what to say to make her feel better._

_"Thank you, Hotch. Thank you for always being there for me. You're a great friend." JJ leaned up a placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'm going to grab a ride with Spencer." And just like that JJ was gone. Hotch really wished she hadn't kissed him on the check, he was trying to ignore his feelings not agitate them. Hotch turned his attention back to the newlyweds, at least they were happy. _


End file.
